All for the Gold
by Rainbow Penguinz
Summary: Christian is like a reoccurring nightmare, once Randy thinks he gets rid of him, he just comes back for more. This time, Randy is sure he can get rid of this nightmare. One-shot and SLAAASH!


Rating: M (rape and language)

Summary: Christian is like a reoccurring nightmare, once Randy thinks he gets rid of him, he just comes back for more. This time, Randy is sure he can get rid of this nightmare.

Disclaimer: I don't own shizz.

**A/N: This takes place at the second time Christian was World Champ.**

It was just too annoying; he was tired of seeing Christian on his high horse, wearing the World Heavyweight Championship belt every time he saw him. Randy just wanted to punt the shit out of him. Christian sometimes even took off his belt and purposely shoving it in Randy's face, saying 'Oops, my bad.' and walking away. Randy wasn't a bad person, Christian just made him one. Randy actually had feelings for Christian, but they slowly started to linger away from him when he saw Christian.

Christian was a bitch, a whiner, a sore-loser, and overall, just God damn sexy to Randy. He's everything he likes; feisty, bitchy, and easy manipulate. It was official; the only way he could have what rightly belongs to him was to get it how he wanted to get it. Simple words wasn't going to get that belt, no. Fucking the belt off of his waist was the only way he was going to get it. He made plans day and night about how he was going to retrieve his gold back was to seduce Christian. His plans were soon discovered by Cody, who had overheard Randy on the phone, talking to one of his friends about the problem. Cody walked up to Randy, startling him.

"Planning on getting your gold back?" Cody smiled. Randy liked when Cody didn't have that plastic mask on his face.

Randy smiled. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I over heard you. You might need this." Cody handed Randy Christian's hotel room key.

"How did you get this?" Randy asked.

"I saw Christian drop this while he was strutting down the halls. You can get there before he does and set up if you leave now."

"Thank you, Cody." Randy grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the arena to his rental. This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit!" Christian exclaimed. He was just so ready to come into his hotel room and plop down on the bed, but he lost his room key. He placed his stuff down and went towards the lobby to get another one.<p>

Randy heard Christian outside of the door, so that meant that he had little time left to get himself ready for Christian's arrival. There was nothing romantic about this, no lube, no candle light, no rose petals, no slow music, not even a nice bubble bath. Nothing. Randy had to find a good hiding spot for himself when Christian came back. Randy was being driven by his own sick desires and his anger. Randy studied the bed, so he would know how much room he and Christian would have. When he heard the lock click, he darted to the closet. Christian walked in and threw his bags down, and he ever so gently placed the belt down on the bed.

"Not a single scratch, my darling." Christian said. Randy raised his eyebrow.

Christian pulled off his black polo tee and grabbed a pair of boxers and a loose white shirt. A large black figure moved from behind him and pushed him onto the bed. Christian was as pale as a ghost.

"Orton!" Christian exclaimed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're what the fuck is wrong with me!" Randy shouted. "You've been pissing me off about having that title, and now, I'm going to get it back. My way!" Randy crawled up to Christian, like a predator over its prey.

"P-please Randy..." Christian whimpered. "I don't know how you p-plan to get this back, but you can have it. P-please don't hurt me..."

"Silly, silly Reso." Randy laughed. "I've waited too long for this. I plan on leaving the World Heavyweight Champ."

"Randy, please. I don't know what you're going to do, but-!" Christian was cut off by Randy attacking his neck.

Randy began to lick and kiss at his neck, making sure he spent the most of his attention on the sensitive spots on his neck. How would he know where his sensitive spots were? Christian has a tendency to arch his back and moan really loudly. Randy started to bite on his neck hard enough to draw blood to the surface and let it trickle down his neck. Randy has the certain ability to lose his mind when he tastes blood, like a shark. He looked at Christian's neck and licked the running blood off of his neck. The metallic taste went straight to his cock. Randy worked Christian out of his pants and his boxers. Believe it or not, Christian was half-erect.

"Mmn," Randy growled. "Liking this, huh Christian?" Randy stated to stroke Christian, hoping to get him fully erect and actually want this.

"Fuck you, Randy." Christian hissed.

"Nah, I think I'll just fuck you instead." Randy picked Christian up by his waist and turned him around. Christian wasn't in the position that Randy wanted him in.

"Face down, ass up, Reso." Randy demeaned. Christian slowly followed along with his command, sticking his ass up high in the air. Randy looked around the figure in his face and saw the championship still lying on the bed. He smirked and took the belt, making Christian sit up from his position.

"Put it down!" Christian yelled. Randy pushed his head back on the bed.

"I'm going to wear this around my waist and fuck you. That way, you'll be able to know who the real champion is while I fuck those special words out of you." Randy stacked the championship belt to his waist.

"What words?" Christian scoffed. "Please?"

"Bitch please, this isn't preschool." Randy said.

With that, Randy pushed himself into Christian's ass. Christian screamed to the top of his lungs, but his mouth was covered by Randy's hand. Randy didn't care about him bleeding; the smell was driving him wild. Without approval for moving, Randy grabbed Christian by his waist and pulled him back and forth, slamming him against his cock. Christian tried to hold back tears, but it wasn't working. Tears were flowing down his face like a damn river.

"So Christian," Randy said in between moans. "How does this feel? Being screwed out of your championship? Not like this, but I'm sure it feels the same way."

"Please...Stop it, Randy..." Christian sobbed.

"One thing though," Randy smirked. "Who's the World Heavyweight Champion?"

"What?" Christian shouted. "What does that have to do with this?"

"I want you to stop being a bitch and let me have the fucking title!"

"No! I won that title fair and square!" Christian was bitching again. Randy took his hand and smack Christian on his ass. Christian yelled out.

"Each time you're a bitch, you get your ass slapped." Randy growled, still thrusting inside of Christian. "Now, I'm gonna ask you this again, WHO is the champion?"

"Not you, Orton!" Christian shouted. Randy slapped his ass twice this time.

"I'm not playing games, Reso, who is the champion?"

"Not you! Me! Me!" Christian shouted. Randy groaned and slapped his ass four times.

"One more time, Reso. Who is the damn champion?" Christian clutched his fists.

"Y-you..." Christian mumbled.

"Who?" Randy teased.

"You Randy! You, you, you! Please! Stop! You're the champion! You! Not me! You, you!"

Randy came into Christian and pulled out of Christian and pulled his pants up, leaving him in a mess of blood and cum. Christian made occasional twitches every now and then.

Randy walked back in front of Christian. "That's what I thought." Randy kissed Christian and walked away.


End file.
